


Rival Kingdoms

by EchoTuran



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, OCs - Freeform, Rival Kingdoms AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoTuran/pseuds/EchoTuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair Ibn-La'Ahad is the adopted son of the king of the Southern Kingdom. He has always been curious about the Kingdom that borders his own home and what it may be like, but with the hostility his own home receives from the Northern King he never dares cross it. However, one day he learns that someone from the Northern Kingdom is just as curious as him about the Kingdom on the other side of the border. The question is, is he only drawn to him because of him being from the Northern Kingdom or is it something else entirely. (Like I said I suck at these things so bare with me on the summaries guys)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

    For years there has been tense relations between the Northern and Southern Kingdoms. King Giovanni of the Southern Kingdom has tried many a time to make a treaty between himself and King William of the Northern Kingdom, but to no avail. William seemed to harbor a hatred for any and all in the Southern Kingdom despite King Giovanni being considered a very noble and kind king. King William went even so far as to have a castle built after he took the throne that was near the border King Giovanni's castle sat near.

    Though King Giovanni wished it to be different he highly advised all of his people to never cross the border into the Northern Kingdom for fear that something horrible could happen to any who did. A fear most reasonable since King William had declared that any Southern Kingdom dwellers were to be taken back to his castle and hung if caught on his side of the border. Even the Northern people were forbidden to cross into the Southern Kingdom. If they did and returned to their own kingdom then they were labeled traitors and sentenced to death like any Southern Kingdom citizen would be.

    However, that could never stop the adopted prince of the Southern Kingdom, Altair, from going to the border during his free time and staring over the river and to the other side where the Northern Kingdom touched his home. It was on such a day that he discovered something interesting. Altair wasn't the only one who was curious about another kingdom.

 

    Altair had slipped out from training for the day, something he didn't do very often. Today though, he just wanted to get away for a little while and go explore along the border with the Northern Kingdom. It was a lot harder then it sounded, especially as a prince, to slip away from training. It didn't help that Malik was constantly riding his tail about being a Novice most days. Pushing, his friend from his mind, the young prince happily jogged through the trees as he saw the river that marked the border come into view. He smirked at the sight and moved to step out of the trees.

    However, the sudden sound of voices had him scrambling back slightly and staying in the shadows of a tree. He narrowed his eyes as he saw a boy about his age appear on the other side of the border. His dark hair was cut short and he appeared to have a very lean build from what Altair could see. Even from this distance, he could tell the boy had some handsome features and it instantly grabbed Altair's attention.  
"Come on Nat stop being such a coward." The boy said turning around and looking back into some trees behind him.

"I'm not a coward, you psychotic jerk, I'm just not being an adrenaline junky. Do you have any idea what will happen if we get caught?!" A female voice demanded as a girl stepped out of the trees. She appeared to be a few years younger than the boy, with long blonde hair and an agile form. She put her hands on her hips as she cocked them and glared at the boy in front of her.

    The boy simply ignored her and spun around to face the river, a grin on his face. Altair watched as the boy then hopped to a stone that sat jutting out of the river.  
"Come on sis, where's your sense of adventure?!" The boy asked as he jumped to the next stone.  
"Right here, because it ends at the border just like it should for you!" The girl, Nat, called back. Her eyes were flitting around nervously all the while watching the boy with a scowl. Even at this distance Altair could see the boy roll his eyes at her before he hopped to the next stone, bringing him ever closer to the Southern side of the border.

"Come on now Natalie, it's not like we haven't border hopped before." The boy said as he looked back from where he stood on a stone in the center of the river.  
"That was different Desmond! We had Clay with us and if we got into trouble he could smooth talk us out of it! You flounder like a fish when you get into trouble!" Natalie shot back, glaring at the boy.

    The boy, Desmond, simply turned back around and continued his stone hopping. It seemed he had no intention of listening to his companion or trying to convince her to join him. Not that it appeared he needed to because only a moment later she dropped her hands from her hips and angrily jumped to the first stone.  
"Know now if anyone catches us, I am throwing you under the wagon!" She called. Desmond was close enough now for Altair to see his lips curl into a smirk at her words.

"And I will gladly allow you to do so little sister." He said as he reached the opposite bank finally.

    Altair continued to watch them as Desmond patiently waited for his sister to join him on the bank before slowly stepping out. He was curious with what they were doing here, but he wouldn't mind having a little fun either.

"What are you doing here?!" Altair demanded as he stepped out of the trees. He had to hold in the sudden urge to laugh as Natalie jumped a good five feet off the ground and squeaked in fear while Desmond tensed and spun on his heels, his hands going to a dagger at his hip.

"Who's asking?!" Desmond demanded with a growl as he waved at his sister. The girl quickly scurried behind her brother while staring wide-eyed over his shoulder.  
"I told you we'd get caught!" She squeaked, making Altair smirk a bit.

    Desmond on the other hand completely ignored her and kept his gaze on Altair. It was clear he was trained to at least never take his eyes off a possible enemy.

"Take it easy, I'm not going to do anything. Although your reactions were quite entertaining." Altair said relaxing his stance and smirking openly at them.

"And we should believe you why?" Desmond demanded with a glare.

"Because if I had any intention of capturing you, I wouldn't have made myself known and I wouldn't be alone." Altair replied, rolling his eyes at the question. What was their issue anyway, it's not like the Southern kingdom was the one with the law against border crossing.

    Desmond seemed to watch him for a moment more before relaxing his own stance, but he did not put his dagger away. Altair glanced at the dagger briefly before returning his gaze to the other boy's face.

"So what are two Northern Kingdom citizens doing border hopping anyway?" He asked casually, folding his arms over his chest.

"What's it to ya?" Desmond asked defensively.

"Take it easy, I'm just curious. I come here almost everyday at least once and I've never seen anyone cross the border from either side. Isn't there like a law in the Northern Kingdom that forbids it or something?"

"See even he knows we shouldn't be here." Natalie hissed at her brother, making Altair chuckle.

    Desmond gave her an annoyed look before looking back to the boy in front of him.

"We're just curious about what's over here. We don't stay long and we don't go invading villages or anything." Desmond replied, sounding more like he was trying to convince his sister then Altair.

"Well, I live around here so if you want I can show you around." Altair offered. He'd never known anyone to be curious about the other side of the border like he was before. Even his own brothers and cousin showed little to no interest in the border if at all. He saw Desmond perk up at the offer, but Natalie cowered more clearly less trusting then her brother.  
"Really? That would be great!" Desmond said with a grin, "I'm Desmond by the way and this is Natalie."

"I'm Altair. It's nice to know I'm not the only one curious about another kingdom." He replied grinning back.

    Suddenly Desmond's attention was pulled to Natalie as she tugged his shirt sleeve urgently.  
"Des, we've already spent too long here. Look." She said pointing to the sun, "If we don't get back soon, Sable will throw a fit."

"Shit you're right. Hey, sorry but...ugh we gotta go." Desmond said as both turned and starting jumping across the stone to their side of the river again.  
"Wait!" Altair called, moving over to the bank and stopping Desmond on the first rock. The boy looked at him curiously and waited for what he wanted, though his sister continued on her path back to the opposite bank.  
"Will you be back here tomorrow?" He asked, not understanding why he had such a strong urge to see the boy again. Perhaps it was because he was curious about the Northern Kingdom and this boy could better answer his questions. He wasn't sure.

"It's hard to sneak off during the day." Desmond said thoughtfully, before grinning, "But I can sneak off tonight and come exploring if you have the time."

    With that said, Desmond leapt across the rocks not waiting for a response from Altair. He quickly joined his sister on the opposite bank and they took off into the trees on the other side quickly disappearing from his view. Altair smiled and quickly headed back to his own home. He'd sneak out after dinner tonight and wait by the river. Finally he'd actually be able to have some of his questions about the mysterious kingdom next door.


	2. Author Note

Hold up don't flip out it's not an update and no don't freak out this is not a notice saying I'm not continuing this one. Due to the fact that my Soul Mates Through Time is getting so much love I have decided to keep my focus on that one for now since I already have issues keeping myself from procrastinating from it as is for fanfic stories I don't even post on any site. However, if or when I have plot bunnies for this one I will work on it and if I ever have a big burst of inspiration and get the second chapter done I will post it. For now though consider this one on hold for the moment. I haven't given it up I really like the idea I have behind this one and it's my AltxDes one and they are by far my fav pairing and there's no way in hell I'd give a story with them up. So anyone who is reading this one I do apologize in advance, but please don't be upset for it will not be dying it will simply be put aside for now. My other story I will try to do regular updates for but between work, trying to find a new job and worrying about a plane ticket for a wedding I'm going to that I need to save up for those updates may be slow at best. Anyway I appreciate you my dear readers and hope you are not too upset with me for putting this one aside for now. 

Love, 

Echo Turan

**Author's Note:**

> Second Fanfic I'm posting here again I'd appreciate feed back and comments. Any flamers will be ignored because you people just don't bother me, but if you have nice things to say I will gladly read and reply to you :) Also this first chapter on this one isn't nearly as long as the other two chapters on Soul Mates Through Time, but hey like I said I had all of that one typed up all ready and just split it into two chapters. Most chapters on both this will probably not be super long so don't expect that XD


End file.
